storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Madison
Island of Sodor * United States (built) |relative(s)= * |affiliation=North Western Railway |basis=SR USA Class |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-6-0T |wheels=6 |top_speed=35 mph |designer(s)=Howard G. Hill |builder(s)=Vulcan Iron Works or H. K. Porter, Inc. |year_built=1942 or 1943 |number= * 38 * 13 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt }} is a blue tank engine. She has two coaches named . Biography '' When Madison first arrived, she was a bit shy. However, she quickly became friends with , , and : " ". Later, when the big engines teased Madison for being a little engine, she showed them little engines could do big things when she was given a special job : "Little Engines Can Do Big Things". One year, on Halloween, Madison, Jacob, Sierra, and Rosie were sent to work at the Smelters Yard. Jacob and Rosie teased Sierra and Madison about being scared of a ghost, until they got scared themselves : " ". Later, upon the completion of the construction of The Little Strasburg Branch Line, Madison was sent to work on the line : "The New Line". Madison later became good friends with when the two were asked to pull the Express together when the big engines were shut up in their sheds : "Jackie". Later, Madison, Rosie, Jacob, and Sierra were sent to help and at the Mainland Steelworks. On their journey to the Steelworks, the four also met at the Mainland Canal : " ". Later, when Vinnie was brought to Sodor to help on the Little Strasburg Branch Line, he terrorized Madison and the other engines : "The Return of Vinnie". Madison later scolded some of the other engines for hurting Dylan's feelings : "Extraordinary Engines". Madison later defended Jacob and Sierra when and thought it was a bad idea for Richard Hatt to leave them in charge : " ". Later, on May Day, Madison competed in a "Best Dressed Engine" competition : "Best Dressed Engine". The next Halloween, Madison told some of the other engines the story of Jonathan's ghost : "Ghosts". Later, Madison met at Vicarstown. He told her about the Great Railway Show. This made Madison want to participate in the Railway Show. She tried to convince Richard Hatt to send her to the show, but to no avail. She later ended up going to the Great Railway Show to deliver 's safety valve which had not been reassembled properly when the latter was streamlined. Madison then got to participate in the Shunting Challenge when gave up his spot to herSpecial: " ". Sodor and the Storm'' Later, when a hurricane hit Sodor, Madison was picked up by the storm, with Jacob and Sierra in her cabSpecial: " ", and was dropped outside of Arlesburgh ShedSpecial: " ". Personality Madison is a kind and friendly tank engine. After overcoming her shyness, she has become very outgoing and is always eager to make new friends. Basis Madison is based on an SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Originally classified as the USATC S100 Class and designed for shunting duties in Europe during the Second World War, after the war ended, fifteen of these engines were sold to the Southern Railway, who modified them for use as dockyard shunters at Southampton. There, they worked alongside the LB&SCR E2s ( ’ class). Both classes were replaced by BR Class 07 diesels ( 's class) in 1962, though members of the class remained in service on departmental duties until 1966. Four members of this class are preserved in the UK, including one at the Bluebell Railway and several more exist in various conditions throughout the world. In addition, several Yugoslavian-built copies of the S100 design also exist, including two that have been imported into the UK and modified to represent USA Class members. File:Rosie'sbasis.jpg|Madison's basis Livery Madison is painted cobalt blue with red lining. She has red tank panels and blue wheels with red rims. Her original design had red wheels with blue rims, as well as the number "13" on her tank in yellow. Her streamlined design features her painted in NWR blue with red lining, as well as the number "38" on her side in yellow with a red outline. She also has white wheel arches. References Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:0-6-0 Category:Standard Gauge Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Blue Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:The Little Strasburg